


Birthday Dreams

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Being surrounded by lush green trees.</i><br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).



When he dreams, it is of his father's house in France, of winding roads, and being surrounded by lush green trees. He dreams of walking through a local market, Sam at his side and their hands filled with bags of fresh food.  
In the morning he is woken with a gentle kiss and a mug of coffee. Sam smiles a good morning and brightly wishes him "Happy Birthday!" He laughs when Sam goes to grab more toast for their breakfast and returns with a single candle alight in a banana muffin. Will opens Sam's card and unwraps two plane tickets to Nice.


End file.
